Of Witches and Warlocks
by Majorcrush
Summary: Rosie aka Rose was cursed when she was born. now without the ability to love, she heads off to Hogwarts. She meets her Cousin's charming best friend. He leads her on the time of her life and teaches her the true meaning of love.
1. Rosie Is Born

Rosie Is Born 

_**Rosie- **_Fred's red hair, Hermione's eyes.

_**Bill-**_ Ginny's eyes, Harry's black hair

Hermione stared into Fred's eyes. The nurse handed her a bundle. Inside, was a baby girl, Rosie? Fred stared at the baby in awe. The next day was the day all of he relatives came over to see Rosie. Miss Weasley was screaming, "I'm a grandma." Over and over again. Then it was time to get the gifts. A dark Cloud loomed over there heads. A bolt of lightning appeared. Then a load crack was heard. Fred's cousin, Ms.Vampiress, had come to crash.

" What have I missed?" she said with an evil smile. Miss Weasley aimed her wand at Vampi (as Ms. Vampiress preferred to be known)

"Don't you dare harm her." Fred said stepping in front of Hermione and Baby Rosie. Vampi laughed evilly again.

"You can't stop me Fredrick Weasley." Vampi yelled. Vampi seemed to grow as the clouds around them grew darker. Bill clung to Harry's leg in fear.

" A heart as black as a dead rose,

Has no feeling of love as it grows,

Never to be in love as it is fate,

Only to have the heart to HATE!" a Black light shot from the end of Vampi's wand and surrounded Rosie.

"NO!" yelled Fred. Vampi vanished with another crack of lightning.

_**11 years later**_

"Rosie!! You're going to be late for the train!!!!!" Hermione Weasley yelled up the steps in her wonderful 2-story house. A Girl with long bright red hair that fell to her waist, with cold chocolate brown eyes, dressed in a black tee shirt with the logo of the newest craze in bands, Witch Wands, and a long flowy black skirt. Knee high black boots underneath that appeared at the top of the stairs. She stared at her mother with hate.

" I will take my goddamn time." She said before turning into her room and slamming the door. Hermione knew it would be no good to try to tell her otherwise and waited at the door patiently. Rosie (aka Rose) walked down the steps dragging her trunk behind her and her Hogwarts bag over her shoulder. Fred and Hermione grabbed Rosie's things and apperated to the platform. They helped her load her things in an empty compartment, and they walked back out to the platform. Most parents were saying tearful goodbyes. Fred leaned in and kissed his daughter on the forehead. She stared at him. Hermione gave her a hug. She continued to stare.

"Goodbye Rosie. We love you." Fred Said. Rosie turned and walked on the train, without a backwards glance. She slipped into her compartment and pulled out her Defense against the dark arts book. She began to read. She had just started a good part of the book, when the compartment door opened. Bill walked in with another boy. Bill had grown into a handsome young man. He had shoulder length dark black hair, and light blue eyes. His body was toned from being the seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He sat a crossed from his cousin and smiled.

" So my little cousin is finally on her way to Hogwarts." Bill said and put his feet up on Rosie's lap. She put down her book and glared at him. His friend sat down next to her.

"Who in the hell is he?" Rosie asked pointing to the boy next to her.

" That's Chris Belox. Keeper on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team." Bill said smiling.

" So your Chris." Rosie said . She scaned him with her eyes. His hair was light blue and spiked up in the front. His eyes were bright green and his left ear was persed with a small dimond stud. He also had a nice build due to Quidditch . she turned away. He was of no interest to her.

"Rose, you could be a little nicer." Bill said Giving her a glare. She returned it. She eventually turned back to Chris.

"Nice to meet you." She said.

"Likewise." He said and started a conversation with Bill. They chated nosily. Rosie returned to her book. The compartment door opeaned again.

"Do you have any seats? Everywere else is full." A girl with Long Silver hair and Blue eyes said. She looked timid and sccared.

"Of course we have a seat Miss……." Bill said.

" Linsey……Linsey Rosemary." She said, and slowly walked in. She shut the compartment door behind her.

"I'm Bill Potter. That's my best friend, Chris Belox, and my little cousin, Rosie Weasley." Bill said. Rosie put her book away. There was no point in reading now.

"Are you a First year Linsey?" Bill asked. She nodded. Before Bill could ask the girl any more unimportant questions, Rosie said, " Were here." It was true. The castle was looming ahead, and the train was starting to slow.

End Notes: Bill Potter is 2 When Rosie is born.

Hints:

Hogwarts time


	2. Sorting

Majorcrush: I haven't died. Just got lost on the writer's road. I am back to continue Rosie's first year at Hogwarts. Let's get started!

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I wouldn't be here.

* * *

Chapter 2.

* * *

The castle was looming in the distance as the students began unpacking there compartments. Rose was floored by the sheer size of the castle. It made her house look like a doll house. Chris stood behind her.

"Its different then I imagined." Rose said, and Chris gave a nod.

"First years! First years this way please!" A large man said as he approached the group. Lindsey's eyes got as big as saucers.

"'Ello Bill. 'Ello Chris. How are ya'" the large man said, and smiled broadly.

"Hello Hagrid. We are doing well. This is my cousin, Rosie, and her friend Lindsey." Rose grimaced as Bill addressed Lindsey as her friend. She had no use for friends, only books. Lindsey gave Hagrid a big smile as he led them to the lake. Rose was put in a boat with Lindsey and two boys. She stared at the huge castle looming closer and vaguely wondered how she was going to find her classes in this huge school. Once they arrived in the entrance hall, people began to whisper nervously. Lindsey looked at Rose with worry in her eyes.

"I don't like big crowds very much." She said as her face paled. Rose just stared at Lindsey wondering what she was supposed to do with that.

"Rosie Weasley. I have been waiting for another Weasley to walk threw these doors! I am Peeves, at your service!" the poltergeist gave Rose a bow and saluted. Rose looked at him confused.

"Um…….What are you doing?" She asked confused.

"Your father was the one person Peeves actually liked. He pulled some of the best pranks Hogwarts has ever seen! He scared that monster Umbridge away! Your father is Peeves Idol!" the little man said and saluted. Rose just looked confused.

"My dad was a troublemaker?" Rose thought of her father, his Short auburn hair, square frame glasses and work robes, straying from his strict demeanor, and had to laugh.

"I think you have the wrong Weasley. My dad is a stick in the mud." Rose said and chuckled.

"Peeves is sure!" the poltergeist said and spat a raspberry at a little blonde boy.

"AWAY PEEVES! You useless monster." A strict looking old woman said, and waved a cane at him. Peeves shot her a dirty look and flew threw the wall giving an evil cackle.

"In a moment you will pass threw these doors to be sorted into you house. Your house is like your family. You will live with them, you will dine with them, and you will attend classes with them. There are four houses. Ravenclaw. Hufflepuff. Slytherin. And Gryffindor, my house. Follow me." The stern lady said and began leading the first years into the great hall. The house tables were roaring with clapping and cheering. The professor held up her hands and grabbed a scroll.

"Abe, Doyle." She read, and the little blonde boy from earlier slowly walked up to the stool. He sat down, and the hat was barely on his head before it yelled, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Far too soon, Lindsey heard the inevitable, "Rosemary, Lindsey." She slowly walked up to the stool, shaking. The hat sat on her head for what seemed like 2 hours. It was actually 2 minutes. "GRYFFINDOR" it yelled, and Lindsey seemed to collapse with relief. The red and gold table erupted into cheers as Lindsey joined them with a huge smile on her face. Rose looked over at the Ravenclaw table and caught Chris's eye. He gave her a wink. Rose gave an attempted smile, and jumped as the Professor called, "Weasley, Rosie." She gulped and walked towards the sorting hat. As she faced the crowd of students, the hat fell on her head.

"Interesting……a terrific mind. Courage is something you lack...hmmmm and a Dark force within… hmmm but were to you go…..hmmmm." the hat thought loudly in Rose's ear.

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat exploded. The blue and bronze table exploded into cheers. Rose stepped off the stool and joined the table. As, Ziggler, Joe, was sorted into Slytherin, Chris plopped down next to Rose.

"Welcome back, to a new school year, the time for speeches in near, but all I have for now is, don't forget the Unicorns." An old man said, and as he clapped his hands mountains of food appeared on the table. Rose began reaching for anything in reach. She was starving! Chris also began chewing.

"BOO!"

Rose jumped as Bill began cackling behind her. He threw his leg over the bench, and Lindsey followed suit.

"Can't you sit at your own table?" Rose snarled and angrily chewed a pork chop.

"Aunt Hermy isn't going to like the fact that you're a Ravenclaw." Bill said as he helped himself to a roll.

"Mom was almost a Ravenclaw herself." Rose said and wiped her face.

"Yeah, but your like the first Weasley to not be in Gryffindor. Don't you think Uncle Fred will be upset?" Bill said as he chomped on the roll.

"Screw them." Rose said simply and threw her napkin down. She grabbed her bag and walked out into the entrance hall. It was only then she realized she had no clue were the dormitory was. She leaned against the wall in frustration.

"You know you're technically not supposed to leave before the headmaster's speech." Chris said, his lips playing with a smile.

"Do I look like I care?" Rose said. He scanned her face.

"Not at all. But I would be nice to me if I were you. I know were the dormitories is and I know the password to get in." Chris said and smirked. Rose rolled her eyes. Chris full on smiled now and began walking down the nearest set of stairs. Rose soon followed.

"Be careful, the staircases like to change." Chris said as he led her to the dormitory. They kept walking until they stopped before a raven statue.

"Password?"

"Knowledge is Progress." Chris said and the raven began spinning up. Chris stepped on the revolving staircase. Rose followed. They both walked into the common room. Chris plopped into the nearest chair and sighed. Rose sat on the very edge of the couch and stared into the flames.

"So what's your story? Why are you so stoic? Why do you act like you hate the world?" Chris asked, his eyes questioning.

"I do hate the world." Rose said and Chris's green eyes widened.

"Why?" he asked.

"I always have. I thought that everyone did." She said and leaned back in the chair.

"Oh." Chris said and sunk into thought.

"Can I ask you something?" Rose said, and Chris's eyes snapped open.

"Of course." He said with a nod.

"What does_ Love _feel like?" She said. She crinkled her nose at the word.

"You don't know what love is?" Chris asked looking surprised. Rose shook her head.

"You never even felt it for your parents? Bill?" He asked in awe. She shook her head again.

"My parents told me that I would never feel love due to the curse my evil cousin put on me when I was a baby. I never feel anything towards anyone. I feel loathing and hate. But if my parents died tomorrow, I wouldn't really care." Rose said and Chris just stared.

"Love is, when you look into someone's eyes and you want them. All of them. You feel as though the world would crumble without them, that you would never stop crying. That your life is complete with them around. It's really hard to explain. But it feels like your heart is going to burst from happiness. You can feel happiness can't you?" Chris asked.

"I don't know, I've never really had a reason to be happy." Rose said.

"Well, then lets try to make this your happiest year yet. No regrets." Chris said and flashed her a smile. Rose returned it with her own shy smile.

"Well, I am heading up to bed. I will wait for you in the morning." Chris said, and wandered up the boy's staircase. Rose stood up and wandered up to the girl's staircase. She found the dorm with her name on it and opened the door. She found her trunk and grabbed her shower stuff out of it. She might as well get ready for bed, before the bathroom became crowded with girls. After her shower she changed into her black tank top, black Hello Kitty pajama bottoms. She walked back into the dorm to find her three roommates gossiping and unpacking.

"Hey, I am Lilly, this is Sam and Jane." The girl with short brown hair and a lengthy frame said. Sam was a black girl with long hair in cornrows. Jane was short and had a black pixie cut.

"Rose." She said and began digging in her trunk, setting up her bed, and getting her outfit ready for the next day. The three girls left for the bathroom, Rose grabbed her brush and her Defense Against the Dark Arts book she was sitting on her bed brushing her waist length red hair when the girls came back.

"Rose? What was the first magic you ever did?" Sam asked as she tied her cornrows together. Rose looked confused. These were the first girls to ever talk to her in years. Bill had got Lindsey to talk to her, but normally she scared people away.

"Ummm. I turned a turtle into a rabbit." Rose said, and the girls laughed.

"Why? " Lilly asked, her long body pulled against her

"I didn't like turtles and our class pet was one. It was my day to feed him and I stood there and wished he was a bunny. Then he was one." Rose said and gave a tiny smile.

"Nice." Jane said. The four girls stayed up talking until the wee hours.


End file.
